Various forms of pacifiers had been available over the years. Typical pacifiers included a nipple, a handle extending away from the nipple and a shield located between the nipple and the handle. The nipple provides an infant with something to suck on to pacify him between feedings. The shield is designed to be larger than the opening of the infant's mouth to thereby limit penetration of the device into the mouth to prevent choking.
Various infant playthings have been available over the years that make whistling or squeaking sounds when squeezed. Such devices include those which have a flexible hollow body with a whistle or squeaker mounted in the body surface. As the infant squeezes the device, air is expelled from the interior of the body through the whistle. This provides a whistling sound. As the infant releases the device, air passes back through the whistle into the hollow body. The whistle sounds divert the infant's attention and tend to pacify him.
It is desired to provide a pacifier that includes the conventional nipple, shield and handle arrangement and which also includes a whistle or squeaker. One danger when providing any such device for use by an infant, is that small parts of the device, if they become detached, present a choking hazard. It is therefore desired that the pacifier provided in accordance with practice of this invention be designed to minimize the possibility of any of its parts, especially the whistle (squeaker), becoming detached and finding their way into the infant's mouth.